


Barna macska és Fehér patkány

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Sad, Sexual Harassment, fájdalom/vígasztalás, ironikus-metaforikus cucc, szexuális zaklatás (szerűség), szomorú, Érzelmes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 17:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19674646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Az ötödéves prefektusok Hermione és Draco összetűzésbe keverednek, aminek nem lesz jó vége.





	Barna macska és Fehér patkány

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter jogok... J. K. Rowling... tudod.
> 
> Edit 19/07/29: Illusztráció gyanánt odabiggyesztettem egy sírós Hermione képet a végére, amit nemrég csináltam. Nem közvetlenül a sztorihoz kapcsolódik, de többé-kevésbé ideillik.

Már elmúlt éjfél, mire Hermione Granger végzett a jegyzeteléssel. A könyvtárban rajta kívül senki nem maradt, ő maga is csak a külön bejáratú kulcsával tudott bejutni, amit hosszas győzködés árán és kimagasló eredményei miatt szerzett meg. Egy toronynyi könyvvel a kezében sétált a polcok között, mikor meglátott egy alakot kilépni a félhomályból. Ezt követően a könyvtár csendjét egy hangos és goromba kiáltás törte meg. Draco Malfoy hangja:

– Granger! Mit keresel itt ilyenkor? – kérdezte.

– Éppen befejeztem... _te_ mit keresel? Én prefektus vagyok. Kint lehetek ilyenkor. – válaszolta.

– Én is prefektus vagyok, ha nem tudnád, de te ma estére nem vagy beosztva. Láttam, hogy valaki égeti a lámpát a könyvtárban. Van engedélyed arra, hogy itt legyél?

– Kaptam kulcsot és engedélyt is, hogy bármikor a könyvtárban lehessek. – hangjában jó adag harag volt.

– Csakhogy írásbeli engedély is kell. Van olyanod? – Draco egy pillanatra elidőzött a lány orrában levő piercingen – És mi az ott az orrodban?

– Nincs írásbeli engedélyem, de nincs is rá szükség. Ismerem a házirendet. – azzal az orrkarikára mutatott – Ehhez pedig semmi közöd. Ezt sem tiltja a házirend.

– Mi az, hogy nem tiltja? Tilos testékszereket viselni, kivéve ha...

– Kivéve ha azok kulturális ékszerek. – fejezte be Hermione – Ez pedig a Mugli kultúra része. Tudod, ők azok akik közül származom. Amire minden adódó alkalommal emlékeztetsz.

Draco kereste a módot a visszavágásra, de az érvek nem őt igazolták. Jobb híján úgy döntött, hogy azt figyelmen kívül hagyva folytatja a vitát. Hirtelen odakapott és két ujjával megszorította a piercinget, majd így szólt:

– Kultúra a lónak a fülét! Ez csak valami fém kacat amit az arcodba böktél.

Azzal gyengén megrángatta az ékszert, erős fájdalmat kiváltva. Hermione elkaphatta volna a kezét mikor odanyúlt, ha akkor nincsenek nála a könyvek, amiket most a padlóra ejtett. Megragadta Draco csuklóját, de csak nehezíteni tudta a mozgatását.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől Granger! Tiltott ékszerek viselése és pimaszság végett. A Főinspektori Különítmény nevében.

Hermione dühtől eltorzult arccal szólt vissza neki, miközben még mindig a kezét szorongatta:

– Miért kell neked mindig kikezdeni velem? Nem unod még, hogy a felsőbbrendűt játszod?

Elkezdte lefejteni a fiú ujjait a piercingről, de az cserébe csak erősen megrántotta, amitől Hermione felnyögött.

– Ne beszélj vissza nekem! Kitépjem az orrodból azt a szemetet, vagy mi? – végignézett a lány testén a félhomályban – Van máshol is? Talán meghagyom az orrodat a végére.

Hermione észrevette a pillantást amivel Draco végignézett rajta, és egy heves vágyat látott benne. Egy kihívó mosollyal, a fájdalommal küszködve kérdezett vissza:

– Talán szeretnéd megtalálni te magad őket?

Draco lefagyott egy pillanatra, majd komisz mosollyal elkezdte végigtapogatni a lány testét aki csak egy puszta inget viselt, azt is nyakkendő nélkül. Közben továbbra sem engedte el az orrát. Erős kezének minden érintése a lány nyakától kezdve olyan volt, mintha levetkőztetné őt a tapintásával. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie, mert a bal mellbimbójában egy apró fémtárgyat érzett. Rámarkolt az egész mellére, hogy megbizonyosodjon.

– Meg is van! – kiáltott.

Azzal benyúlt a lány ingébe a nyakán keresztül és egy mozdulattal félig lerepítette róla. A ruhaneműt egykor összefogó gombok a padlón gurultak szerte-szét. Hermione mellbimbójában egy hosszúkás fémdarab volt. Az orrában levő karikával ellentétben ez teljesen egyenes volt, végein egy-egy apró bogyóval.

Draco elengedte az orrát, majd jobban széthúzta a lány ingét, míg végül az összes gomb leszakadt. Egy ideig hagyta legeltetni a szemeit a látványon. A mellei nem voltak sem nagyok, sem kimondottan formásak, de annál vonzóbbnak tűntek a fiú szemében. Gyengén végigsimította a bal mellét és közben megmarkolta a lány jobb vállát a másik kezével. Arra számított, hogy majd valami kellemes hangot fog adni az érintésére, de teljesen csendben maradt. Már-már provokatívan csendben.

Egyszerre levette kezét a melléről és hirtelen gyengén a hasára bökött, hogy ezzel egy minimális reakciót kiváltson. Hermione összerándult a csiklandozó érzésre, és még egy apró mosoly is megjelent rajta, amit minél inkább próbált megállni. Draco vágya az volt, hogy egy sokkal hevesebb dolgot váltson ki belőle, ezért az előbbinél is gyorsabban megragadta a piercinget a mellbimbójában és csavarni kezdte.

Hermione azonnal felsikoltott és próbálta elhúzni magát, de ez csak súlyosbította a helyzetét. Jobb kezének az útjában volt Draco karja, de a bal jórészt szabadon maradt és ő meg is látta a támadási felületet. A fiú túlságosan el volt foglalva a lány küszködő arcának nézésével, így nem látta az érkező tenyeret, ami egy hatalmasat csattant az arcán. Hátrahőkölt és elengedte a mellét.

Egy pillanatig csak álltak egymással szemben. Draco szemében a megvetés, Hermionééban valamiféle sajnálat tükröződött. Aztán a fiú megmarkolta mindkét felkarját és erővel nekitolta a könyvespolcnak.

– Talán csak provokálni akarsz? – kérdezte dühösen, de Hermione nem szólt semmit, csak a szokásos kihívó arccal bámult vissza. – Na most majd megmutatom neked!

A lányt továbbra is a polcnak szegezve közelebb hajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Másodpercekig tartott, mire viszonozta a csókot és kezeit a fiú kezeire szorította. Miután szétváltak, Draco felkapta és az egyik asztalra ültette, ezzel pont egymással szemmagasságba kerültek. Lerángatta róla az ingét, majd mindkét kezével belemarkolt a hajába és erősen meghúzta azt maga felé. A lány egy apró felnyögéssel egybekötve engedett a mozdításnak és ismét a fiú ajkaira tapadt. Szenvedélyes csókolózásukból Draco érezte, hogy bár ilyen téren meglehetősen tapasztalatlan a partnere, de annál inkább lelkesnek tűnik. Fél kézzel benyúlt a szoknyája alá, majd még mélyebbre. A lány ágyékán lefelé haladva a puha szőrpamacson túl kitapintott egy újabb piercinget a kisajkában. Kicsit megrángatta azt is, hogy a lány tudtára adja, hogy rátalált. Lehúzta róla a hófehér bugyit, majd hanyagul eldobta valahová a sötétbe. Ezután ismét a lány hajába markolt és tovább csókolta, miközben a testét is az övéhez nyomta. Végül a forró lélegzet, kócos haj és puha bőr mellett mást is megérzett a lány testén.

Egyre erőteljesebb reszketés lett úrrá Hermionén. Erősebb, semhogy ezt a fiú ne vehette volna észre. Ajkát eltávolította a lányétól, majd bár továbbra is a hajába kapaszkodott, szorítása gyengült. A reszkető, levegőért kapkodó, elpirult lányra meredt. Akkor tudatosult benne, hogy az teljes erővel szorítja mindkét csuklóját, akár egy rab a cella rácsait. Hermione kérdő pillantással bámult vissza. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Draco mire készül. Ekkor a Mardekáros szokatlanul halkan és bizonytalanul megszólalt:

– Granger! Tudod, hogy csak egy szavadba kerül, és nem teszem.

A lány szorítása azonnal töredékére gyengült. Néhányszor még levegőért kapott, de látszólag azonnal elkezdett megnyugodni. Szemeiben egy-egy könnycsepp formálódott. _Vagy már eleve ott voltak csak nem vette észre?_ Lassan csóválni kezdte a fejét és egy halk hang tört ki belőle.

– Ne!

Draco kezei lassan leereszkedtek és a hajszálak kicsúsztak az ujjai közül. Egy ijesztő gondolat futott át az agyán: _Mégis mit akart csinálni?_ Elengedte és hátralépett. Egy pillanatig majdnem lesütötte szemét, de sikerült megállnia. Kereste a szavakat egy bocsánatkéréshez vagy vigasztaláshoz, de képtelen volt bármit is mondani. Észrevette, hogy a lány erőtlenül és eléggé esetlenül, próbálja eltakarni felső testét, ami immár teljesen fedetlen maradt.

Azzal Draco lerántotta magáról a talárját és odanyújtotta neki. Nem várta meg, hogy elvegye tőle, inkább ő maga terítette a vállára és elöl szorosan összehúzta. Hermione felnézett rá könnyes szemekkel.

– Sajnálom. Nem akartalak... – mentegetőzött Draco.

– Semmi baj. Semmi baj. – sírt Hermione.

A fiú már kész volt magára hagyni, de meglátott egy vércseppet az orrán. _Még friss volt a lyuk. Nyilván feltépte a sebet. Vagy ezt teljesen ő maga okozta?_ A lány arca felé kezdett nyúlni, mire az összerezzent, így kénytelen volt hozzáfűzni:

– Az orrod vérzik. Várj, kiveszem!

Óvatosan, most már arra figyelve, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat kiakasztotta a karikát Hermione orrából, majd a talár zsebébe nyúlt és kivett egy tiszta zsebkendőt, hogy azt a lány orrára szorítsa. A Griffendéles előbb lassan megfogta a zsebkendőt tartó kezet, majd annak a tulajdonosa engedte neki, hogy elvegye tőle és saját maga tartsa tovább. Draco fején átfutott a gondolat, hogy átöleli a lányt, de nem akarta, hogy az félreértse. Ezért inkább csak szavaival próbálta nyugtatni:

– Nem akartalak bántani. Sajnálom.

– Tudom. Semmi baj. Nem haragszom. – szipogott Hermione.

Draco megvárta míg az utolsó könnycseppek is legördülnek az arcán majd így szólt:

– Gyere! Felkísérlek a toronyba.

A lány felállt, Draco neki adta a táskáját amibe belegyűrte a tépett inget. Körbenézett a sötétben, és kereste szemével, hogy mégis hová dobta el a lány bugyiját. Jobb híján elővette pálcáját és begyűjtő-bűbájjal magához hívta a fehérneműt. Már kész lett volna azt is átadni, mikor egy recsegő kiáltást halott a könyvtár bejárata felől:

– Ki van ott? Csibészek! Betörtök a könyvtárba?

Draco egy kissé durván belökte Hermionét egy polc mögé, hogy Frics, az iskola gondnoka ne vehesse észre. A fehérneműt pedig gyorsan a nadrágja zsebébe gyömöszölte.

– Te vagy az Potter? – harsogta az érkező Frics, majd szembe találta magát a Mardekárossal – Áh, Malfoy! Mit keresel te itt? Csak nem tanulók ólálkodnak erre ilyenkor?

– Nem uram, csak egy... – hirtelen nem tudott hihető magyarázatot kitalálni – egy barna macska volt itt, amit egy fehér patkány kergetett.

– A patkány kergette a macskát? – kérdezte Frics kételkedve.

Draco aki véletlenül fordítva mondta, hogy a kitalált állatok közül melyik üldözte a másikat, egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy mégis milyen ironikus volt a hibája, ha Hermione volt az a bizonyos barna macska.

– Egy nagyon goromba rágcsálónak tűnt. – válaszolt. – De mindkettő meglépett.

– Vagy úgy! Gyere! Umbridge professzor megkért, hogy tartsuk figyelemmel az a hóbortos vadőrt.

– Menjen csak. Összedöntöttek néhány könyvet. Összepakolom és megyek majd én is.

Azzal Frics elballagott mindkét fiatal megkönnyebbülésére.

– Na gyorsan, mielőtt elkapnak! – szólt és karon ragadta a lányt, hogy magával húzza a kijárat, és a torony felé.

...

Mikor Draco visszatért a háza klubhelyiségébe az első dolga volt, hogy levette magát egy kanapéra. Szerencséjére senki sem volt rajta kívül a helységben, mert érezte, hogy nyomja valami a nadrágja zsebét, és ösztönös mozdulattal kirántotta azt. A csomóba gyűrt valami azonban nem a zsebkendője volt, hanem Hermione fehérneműje.

Megforgatta a kezében, majd kíváncsiságból beleszagolt. A lány illatát érezte rajta. Hirtelen undort érzett saját maga iránt. Egyrészt azért, mert elképzelte mi történt volna, ha a lány nem mert neki nemet mondani. _Vajon felfogta volna az ellenkezését? A könnyei csak a fizikai fájdalom miatt záporoztak volna, ahogy a fémkarikákat rángatja, vagy mástól is?_ Ezen kívül egy más érzés is a hatalmába kerítette. Nem csak puszta szánalmat érzett a meggyötört lány láttán. Nem puszta sajnálat volt, amit érzett iránta. _Miért is kellett neki mindig kikezdenie vele? Pusztán azért, hogy morbid módon a közelében maradhasson és beszélhessen hozzá?_

Bárhogy is volt, akkor is felzaklatták a történtek. És közben rájött valami teljesen másra is. És félt, hogy az utolsó esélyét játszotta el az előbb. _Milyen esélyt? Mire?_ Maga sem merte bevallani.

Végül magát szánalmasnak érezve utoljára az arcához emelte a ruhadarabot és belélegezte a "barna macska" illatát, miközben szabad kezével kicsatolta a nadrágján az övet. Majd miután néhány perc múlva végzett, a fehérneműt a kandalló tüzébe hajította.

...

Hermione csendben belopózott a hálószobába. Már mindenki aludt rajta kívül. Halkan ledobta táskáját az ágy mellé, majd megszokásból kipakolt mindent a zsebeiből az éjjeli szekrényre. A túlméretezett talárt egy egyszerű varázslattal apróra zsugorította és a fiókba rejtette. Miután felöltötte hálóruháját és leheveredett az ágyra, még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az éjjeli szekrényre.

A fehér galacsin nem az ő zsebkendője volt, és nem is egy darab pergamen. Magához vette a szövetet és szétnyitotta. Egyik felén egy zöld címerben lévő ezüst kígyó látszott, a másikon egy apró vérfolt. Betakarózott, majd az arcához szorította a zsebkendőt annak ellenére, hogy a vérzése régen elállt. Egy pár könnycsepp hullott a párnájára, és mielőtt elaludt, még egy utolsó gondolat futott át az agyán. _Most már nem adhatja vissza neki. Hiába mond rá egy varázsigét, amitől rögtön megtisztul. Draco már nem tart majd rá igényt azok után, hogy a sáros vére végleg bepiszkolta az ő tiszta zsebkendőjét._

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, ha végigolvastad!  
> Eredetileg egy bot egyszerű szexjelenetet akartam, de ez így szerintem sokkal jobb lett. Vagy mégsem?  
> Visszajelzéseknek örülök.


End file.
